<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blossoming Hearts by Argleena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302948">Blossoming Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argleena/pseuds/Argleena'>Argleena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2021 My Slashy Valentine, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Minor descriptions of death/violence in past, My Slashy Valentine, Tickle Fights, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argleena/pseuds/Argleena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel and Elladan have always been good friends, but when Elladan oversleeps and misses a practice session with Glorfindel, he gets more than he bargains for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elladan/Glorfindel (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 My Slashy Valentine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blossoming Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/phyncke/gifts">phyncke</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2021 My Slashy Valentine</p><p>For Phyncke, I hope you enjoy your story. Happy Slashy Valentine’s! </p><p>Request:<br/>Recipient is okay with a rating up to: PG</p><p>Requested pairing:    Elladan/Haldir or Glorfindel/Gildor or Haldir/Gildor or Glorfindel/Elladan (I just like all these elves!) </p><p>Story elements:    Some mention of ticklish feet - someone has to have ticklish feet. That is the only thing I can think of and I really like relationships that develop from friendship over time. For both pairings they could have fought side by side together. Also - if you choose the Haldir pairing - I don't want the movie-verse Haldir - no red cape and no character death at Helms deep. He lives a nice long life. Keep it in the Third and Fourth Age. Thanks so much! </p><p>Do NOT include:    BDSM, rape, mpreg, incest, bestiality, bloodplay, character death, cruelty, threesomes</p><p>* The following work is based on the fantasy world and characters created by J.R.R. Tolkien and I do not own them or profit from this piece of work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Using all the stealth techniques he had mastered over the past few ages combined with his natural grace as an elf, Glorfindel crept quietly into the chambers of the twin peredhil sons of Lord Elrond, managing to open the door without a single creak of the hinges. Making his approach with feather light steps, he silently snuck through the twin’s shared seating area and wordlessly greeted the younger twin present with a wave, a wink, and smile full of mischief. Elrohir, who was sitting on an expansive bearskin rug in front of the fireplace, had a book in hand detailing common herbal remedies, obviously studying diligently to learn his father’s trademark healing skills. He gave Glorfindel a sideways smirk and wave in response. Glorfindel’s business was not with Elrohir today, however. He continued his covert expedition by turning toward the right and heading soundlessly for the older twin, Elladan’s, room.</p><p>Glorfindel had known the younger twin half-elves ever since the day they were born. After a horrifying ordeal during the first age in which he witnessed the destruction of his beloved city of Gondolin and faced down a Balrog, which led to his fabled death along with the Balrog’s over the edge of a cliff just outside that same realm, Glorfindel was reborn, but not in Aman, as most elves eventually are in order to find peace in their “afterlife,” but was sent back to Middle Earth to help aide in the fight against the ever encroaching evil and darkness spreading through the lands. Glorfindel’s return had not been easy for himself. It was full of nightmares, regrets, questions and struggles. Eventually, however, Lord Elrond had helped Glorfindel readjust to this new world he had returned to, soothing his physical and mental pain and helping Glorfindel rediscover purpose in his life. In return, Glorfindel had grown very close to the Peredhil Lord, and by default, Elrond’s family as it grew. He had a particular fondness for Elrond’s first born twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir. As the elflings matured, they grew up to be strong, brave, wise and beautiful elves. They had reached their maturity a little more than 200 years ago, and while still relatively young for the immortal elvish creatures they were, they were also very mature.</p><p>While Glorfindel had been companionable with both of the younger half-elves through the entirety of their lives, helping guide them through many milestones in their elfling and young adult years and training them to become mighty warriors, he tended to be bonded a bit closer to Elladan, just as his colleague and comrade Erestor, who was the chief counselor to Lord Elrond, was bonded a little more closely to Elrohir, despite him also holding a strong affinity for both young half-elves. Elrohir tended to be more serious and interested in academic pursuits whereas Elladan was more free spirited and preferred doing anything where he could be active and moving around. Though both twins completed warrior training and were amazing fighters, Elrohir preferred to focus more on intellectual and healing pursuits, often using his sharp intellect to assist Erestor in the administrative aspect of running the realm and his father in the Healing Halls. Elledan was more of a natural military leader and could spend hours training himself and other recruits, as well as patrolling the borders and venturing across Middle Earth to exterminate orcs and other vile creatures created by found hands of Morgoth and Sauron. He tended to spend more time training with Glorfindel and the two had grown to be nearly inseparable. While there was a significant age difference between them, they used their different perspectives and experiences in life to build an even stronger foundation for their friendship.</p><p>The reason that Glorfindel was stealthily sneaking up to Elladan’s room was the fact that the two had agreed the day before to meet at the practice fields shortly after breakfast this day in order to practice their archery skills, but Elladan had never shown. Glorfindel, who had skipped breakfast in the main dining hall in order to dine and meet with fellow commanders in the barracks mess hall, had waited for over an hour for Elladan to arrive at the practice area before deciding to seek him out himself. While searching the house for the absent twin, he had bumped into Erestor, who informed Glorfindel that he hadn't even seen the older twin at breakfast and hazarded to guess the young elf was still asleep in bed. Somewhat annoyed (but also amused) that the older twin had forgotten their plans and instead chose to sleep in, Glorfindel decided to extract his revenge. Thus, he silently slid open Elladan’s door, after listening to be sure the young elf was asleep and not up and moving about the room.</p><p>When Glorfindel entered the sleeping chambers he found Elledan laid out on the bed, sound asleep under a pile of blankets, all but his right leg and a long, silky, strand of dark brown hair poking out from the under the covers. As quiet as ever, he crept toward Elladan. He had to be careful because, as Elladan had sharp elven warrior senses, it would not take much to wake him. A small misdirected gust of air, the sound of a breath, or a tiny creek of the floor were all enough to wake the well trained warrior. Glorfindel knew all of Elladan’s weakness however, and he decided he would spare no mercy this morning. He would immediately go for the unconscious peredhil’s most vulnerable spot. As quick as a bolt of lightning, Glorfindel reached out and grabbed Elladan by the ankle and targeted his wiggling fingers at Elladan’s feet.</p><p>Elladan was shocked into immediate consciousness and shot straight up in his bed, but it was too late, Glorfindel had already begun his tickle attack on the young elf’s feet. Mostly paralyzed by the maddening sensation, Elladan was unable to escape Glorfindel’s iron grasp and let out a loud shout of laughter. Elladan then began to struggle in vain to escape the torture being inflicted upon his sensitive feet, laughing hysterically with tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. This was torture, pure torture, to Elladan. Elladan could hold up in vicious battles, even when injured, and could withhold secret information through enemy torture as a trained warrior, but tickle his feet for more than a few seconds and he would begin to break.</p><p>Glorfindel continued his tickle assault as Elledan struggled to escape. He managed to break his ankle free from Glorfindel’s grasp only to be tackled by the great warrior elf and to have him aim for a new target, his ribs. Elladan struggled, and laughed, and cried and begged for mercy for several minutes as he continued his fight to free himself. It was no use. Glorfindel was too strong and Elladan had been caught too off guard. Elladan had always been very sensitive to tickling, especially on his feet and ribs. He blamed it on his mannish heritage, as he had never seen an elf that was more than mildly affected by tickling. This wasn’t fair because his own twin brother wasn’t even ticklish at all. After several minutes of the tickle torture, which felt like hours to the tortured elf, Glorfindel let up when Elledan began shaking and gasping for air, completely worn down by the surprise attack.</p><p>When Elladan caught his breath he exclaimed in utter dismay, “What was that for!?”</p><p>“Well,” drawled a smirking Glorfindel “I don’t much appreciate being ignored and forgotten about when I make plans with others, especially when <em>I </em>am the one supposed to be helping them with their training.” </p><p>Elladan drew in a sharp gasp of air, throwing both hands flat over his face, suddenly remembering his plans for meeting Glorfindel on the archery range. “Oh Glorfindel!” he cried out, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t intend to oversleep and skip our meeting! I was just so tired from patrol yesterday and then having to rush around and help the recruits with their training after. Then I was up late last night helping Elrohir mend his broken bow. I guess I was just so tired I overslept.”</p><p>Glorfindel gave Elladan a reassuring and understanding smile. He understood the busy life of a warrior more than anyone and he wasn’t truly upset. He knew the young elf had been overworking himself lately, trying to cover open spots on patrols that the realm was short on guards for and also with helping try to whip the newest recruits into shape. There never seemed to be enough time or resources during these darkening times. Elladan still felt guilty about making the older elf wait. Glorfindel was an important and popularly sought out elf, whose attention was in constant demand from others, yet he always made time for Elladan. Although he did feel bad for making plans with Glorfindel and then skipping out on them, hadn’t forgotten the brutal tickling revenge Glorfindel had just rendered and wanted his own vengeance. Elladan hated little more (besides maybe orcs) than being tickled.</p><p>Quickly and without warning Elladan was able to flip Glorfindel off from top of him, where he had been pinning Elladan down moments ago to tickle him. Glorfindel may have ages more experience with fighting than him, but Elladan was no weakling. His mannish heritage made him bigger and more muscular than the average elf (although Glorfindel was still larger than life), giving him an advantage when combined with his own surprise attack. The two began to playfully wrestle around on Elladan’s bed once again. This was nothing new to the two elves who were close friends and who often sparred together and got into friendly hand to hand combat sessions on the training ground almost daily. They were close friends and constant companions, and this was just one of the ways in which they bonded with each other, except today it felt a little different. There was a sense of something new..., something more... clouding the air of Elladan’s chamber. Feelings that were once deep seeded, were now seeping to the surface.</p><p>Elladan had always found Glorfindel very attractive, along with 99% of the Middle Earth population. Glorfindel was a beautiful elf, who stood tall and strong and had beautifully flowing curly golden locks hanging to his hips. Not only that, he was also an intelligent, brave and caring individual, as well as a hero to elves all across Middle Earth. Elladan had always been afraid to tell Glorfindel of his attraction to him as he didn’t want to spoil their friendship, which he treasured. Also, Glorfindel was such a legendary elf who had so many more years of wisdom and experience than him. Why would Glorfindel want such a young and inexperienced elf, that was actually only partially elvish, when he could get almost any elf he wanted? Little did Elladan know, Glorfindel harbored similar feelings.</p><p>Glorfindel had always loved and cared for the twin boys of Elrond since the day they were born and continued to care for them to this day, however, soon after Elladan reached his majority, Glorfindel realized he was beginning to have deeper feelings for Elladan. Although the twins were identical and lovely creatures, there was something about the spark in Elladan’s eye whenever he was excited and the secret smile on his lips that he seemed to have just for Glorfindel that made Glorfindel’s head spin and heart flutter. Glorfindel realized he was falling in love with the young peredhil, but was hesitant to push for a romantic relationship as he didn’t want it to affect or destroy the close friendship he had developed with the half-elf. He also wondered what a young, beautiful and strong creature like Elladan would possibly see in an ancient, set in his ways, stubborn old elf such as himself. Elladan was the firstborn son of the Lord of Imladris, a strong and brave warrior, and an exotically beautiful elf. He could surely have almost any elf he desired.</p><p>The two continued to play-wrestle around for several minutes until they grew tired. The mood shifted dramatically. Glorfindel had managed to get the upper hand and was leaning over Ellandan who he had pinned down gently by his hands, on his back in the bed. Their eyes connected and they just froze, face to face, struggling to push back their true feelings. Elladan, still being young and generally inexperienced, was not so successful in hiding his feelings completely and Glorfindel wondered at the look of love in Elladan’s eyes. “Could it be?” Glorfindel thought amazedly to himself.</p><p>Glorfindel, never one to be accused of being a coward, released Elladan’s wrists he had pinned down and brought his hand slowly down to rest on the wide-eyed, younger elf’s jaw, running slender but strong fingers gently across Elladan’s cheeks, then lips. Elladan gasped and raised a trembling hand up to Glorfidel as well. Clasping the golden elf’s cheek, he took a trembling breath. “Could it be?” he wondered nervously to himself. Could it be that Glorfindel felt the same way as he did?Slowly, Glorfindel brought his face closer to the elf beneath him, giving the young elf the time and space to pull away if he didn’t want or wasn’t ready for further intimacy and gently placed his lips against the young elf’s.</p><p>The kiss was ultimately very chaste, but both elves' hearts felt like they were pounding out of their chests, ready to burst. As Glorfindel drew away from the kiss, both elves just stared at each other in wonder. Elladan’s lips tingled and his head was abuzz. He had never felt this way from a kiss before. Glorfindel felt a warmth bloom in his chest he had never experienced  before in his many milenia of life. Both elves smiled at one another and looked adoringly into each other’s eyes. At that moment, they knew they had found their greatest happiness in one another.</p><p>Elrohir had been listening to the commotion coming from his brother’s room and let out a chuckle at the thought of the surprise tickle attack that he could obviously tell Glorfindel blindsided his brother with. After a while, the commotion had calmed down and there was silence. Wondering what they were up to now, he set his book aside and decided to check on the two and maybe offer their guest some tea. Elrohir approached the room, but froze when he reached the doorway. There was his brother and Glorfindel, engaging in kiss after passionate kiss, lost in the bliss of one another. Slowly the look of shock transformed to a satisfied smile on Elrohir’s face. He was happy for the two and glad to see that both had finally admitted their feelings to each other. Elrohir could tell they had both been tamping down their attraction to each other for several years now and he hated seeing his brother and close friend suffer so trying to hide those feelings. He decided to allow the two some privacy for now and grabbed his cloak to go visit his own relatively new lover. Erestor would be elated to hear the news about his two dear friends coming together, while Elrohir looked forward to garnering some kisses of his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PELASE LEAVE FEEDBACK, COMMENTS AND/OR KUDOS IF YOU READ AND ENJOYED THIS STORY TO LET ME KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING AND ENJOYING THE STORY, OR EVEN (CONSTRUCTIVE) FEEDBACK ON HOW TO IMPROVE. ITS IS DEFINITE MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING FOR THE FUTURE!!! </p><p>peredhil- half elf<br/>Aman- the blessed realm, Valinor</p><p>Age of majority for elves in this world is 50 (comparable to a human man/woman turning 18) since elves age much slower then men/women</p><p>*Elves and half-elves who choose to remain elves don’t generally die of old age or sickness and tend to have heightened healing abilities compared to men. Once they hit a little past maturity they tend to have a youthful appearance even at thousands of years old. They can die from serious injuries, however most elves will eventually be reborn in Aman/Valinor so even in death their souls endure and are reborn. Some elves have lived through many ages and thousands of years without experiencing death or degenerative aging.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>